Dante
Prince Dante of El-Shazam Palace is a minor character and former ally of King Sephiroth and Kuroi's brother. It is unknown how he got his royal title but it is clear to say he is a man best avoided in a fight. 'Life' Whether or not Dante is a legitimate prince or not is uncertain however his palace, the "El-Shazam", Is his best proof of this. Dante's past remains hidden to many however we do know he is Kuroi's eldest brother. Despite being his older brother he likes to seclude himself from the KILLA group dismissing any relation to it. Dante first met Sephiroth accidently when Sephiroth was only 17. He was seeking help to defend himelf against the wave after wave of Immortal attacks his kingdom. Despite being aware that he was his very own brother's enemy he still accepted to defend and aid Sephiroth explaining Kuroi's weaknesses and flaws. Some say it is because Dante doesn't admire or respect Kuroi the slightest, simply tolerating with the KILLA group's behaviour. Before he decided to aid Sephiroth he challenged him to fight him one on one to see if he was "Worthy" of his protection. Being extremely impressed by Sephiroth's immense strength despite being mortal made him instantly agree to aiding him and provided him with shelter that night not realising that Sephiroth was SOLDIER. Upon the upcoming days of Kuroi's strike against Sephiroth he had trained countless of hours alongside with Sephiroth and gave him a cursed immortal power to withstand Kuroi's KILLA blade thus weakening himself greatly. After this Dante said his farewell to Sephiroth taking back the cursed power however never regaining his former strength. 'Death' Dante met his fate shortly after Sephiroth had returned the curse to him. Sephiroth, being so closely tied to Shin-Ra at the time lead them to El-Shazam Palace where Dante lived. Unable to fight to the best of his ability he died from a heavy onslaught of Shinra troops. 'Appearance and Personality' Dante had red hair which was of medium length around the front and sides however extremely long around the back area. His eyes are blue and he is extremely tight lipped. He wears a T-shirt, Jeans or trousers when in casual attire and carries a standard katana. During serious fights he wears heavy crimsom armour down his left arm with 3 spears jutted from the shoulder. He also wears a cape with a crest that is said to be that of "El-Shazam". He wields a large sword which is usually balanced on his right shoulder due to the immense weight of the sword, This is accompanied by a SOLDIER 1st class standard uniform. Dante is wise and does not find pleasure in fighting unlike his brother. He is stern and headstrong and will go against his own blood for what is right. 'Abilities' Being immortal, Dante possesses strength above that of a normal human however is often hesitant to show it. During training with Sephiroth Dante fights with a Katana still inside its scabbard and withstands with ease against his attacks. His weakness is his surroundings and several opponents only able to perform to his optimum when facing a single opponent. His ability to transfer parts of his soul unto others has proven to be a unique gift of his however he suffers terribly due to the effects of this. When he fights seriously Dante remains in the exact same position for the entire fight crushing his opponents from a distance with hellish fire magic and quick and heavy blows from the Shazam-Blade for anyone who gets close to him. He is fearless and does not hesitate to fight anyone regardless of his knowledge of the outcome. 'Trivia' * Despite being older than Kuroi, Dante did not become a mortal until he was elderly thus returning to his youthful form *''In YoVille, Dante was one of Catalina's former lovers until she turned him immortal.'' *''Dante wears a SOLDIER 1st class uniform despite having no apparent relation with Shin-Ra. It is unknown if he was once SOLDIER, If it is a replica or did he acquire one from a once fallen enemy'' *''Dante was Aliah's former guardian''